Bones, such as the bones of a foot, may be anatomically misaligned. In certain circumstances, surgical intervention is required to correctly align the bones to reduce patient discomfort and improve patient quality of life. Traditionally, bone realignment procedures require surgical intervention where a surgeon attempts to manually realign the bones and then fixate the bones in their realigned position. The complexity of attempting to manually realign the bones and then hold the bones in realigned position while fixating the bones in their adjusted position can lead to inconsistent treatment results.